Black Reprisal
by ButterflyGurly
Summary: This is an AU story. Basically this is a dark story of revenge and pain. This fic will be very dark and disturbing to some. I don't want to give anything else away. Enjoy and feed back is awesome.
1. Prologue

Black Reprisal

Prologue

He was spiraling into a dark abyss with every inch the casket was lowered. The tears he had yet to shed suddenly began to flow freely. He just couldn't fathom that she was gone. He would never hear her laughter or wipe her tears again. Suddenly the small trickle of tears flowing from his eyes turned into a rampant flood that he thought would never end. He felt the big strong arms of his closest friend pull him into an embrace. Normally he would be offended, but under these circumstances he needed all the comfort he could get. He let his friend hold him for several long seconds before finally pulling away. He heard the deafening sound of the casket thudding to the ground. He quickly wiped away his tears then silently dropped the white Belladonna Lilly down into the hole watching it fall atop the casket. His love's favorite flower had always been the beautiful Lilly. 

At first he was just depressed after his wife's passing. However slowly as the days went by his depression turned into anger. He could feel the anger chipping away at his soul. He wasn't the same man his wife had fallen in love with anymore. However, since his wife no longer resided on this earth he really didn't care. He let the anger consume him. He let the anger give him reason for living. He let the anger take over his very reason for being. The anger dousing fuel on the fire for his evolving plan for revenge. The revenge he would exact on behalf of his wife. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Drusilla hid in the back of her brother's closet cringing in fear. Angelus had stuffed her back there as soon as their father began to climb the stairs screaming about his favorite vase being broken. Angelus already knew it was his clumsy little sister who broke the vase, but he wouldn't let any harm come to her. Angelus stepped out into the hall shutting his bedroom door. Angelus' father stopped in front of his only son and eldest child. "Who the fuck broke my vase. That vase cost more money then you're worth boy," Holtz yelled through clenched teeth. Angelus took a deep breath, "I'm sorry father I knocked it over." Holtz glared at his son then backhanded him hard. Angelus just stood there letting his father take out his hate and aggression on him. For the past eight years Angelus had been his father's punching bag. His little sister at times had also served the purpose, but Angelus made sure those incidents were far and few between. After several minutes a black eye and a bloody nose later Holtz had finished and stormed up to his suite of rooms and locked the door. Angelus rushed to the bathroom and quickly stopped the bleeding then went back to his room. "It's safe now Dru come on out," Angelus said sitting on the edge of his bed. Drusilla quickly scrambled out of the closet and onto her big brother's lap. She reached up and attentively touched his battered face tears already leaking from her yes. "I'm sorry Angel I didn't mean to break it," Dru cried into her brother's strong chest. Angelus kissed the top of her head, "Shhh it's okay baby I know don't worry I'm fine." Drusilla stifled her sobs and wiped away her tears. "Hey what do you say we order a pizza and watch your favorite movie?," Angelus asked his baby sister. Drusilla's eyes lit up at his offer, "Really?" Angelus shook his head yes and gently pushed his sister off of him. He knew Holtz would stay locked up in his suite of room until the next day as long as they were quiet. Dru would go stir crazy if they didn't do something. Angelus grasped his sister's hand and lead her down to the kitchen where they called and ordered a pizza. Angelus sat at the island and held an ice pack to his eye and another to his nose. 

Drusilla lay next to her big brother her eyes barely able to stay open. Angelus looked down at her as she began to fall asleep just as Dorothy began to click her heels. Angelus knew he would give his very life to save his sister an ounce of pain. Angelus was 16 years old and the only light in his life was his little sister. His mother had died eight years ago in a car accident. Dru had been in the back buckled safely in her child seat. Dru had only suffered a few scrapes while their mother had died on impact. Angelus had always suspected that his father had always wished it had been Dru that had died. Almost immediately after their mother's funerals the beatings and constant belittling had began. Angelus clicked the TV off and carried his little sister up the stairs and into his bedroom. He knew she was getting too old to be sleeping with her big brother still, but under their circumstances he could not and would not leave Dru alone long enough to be brutalized by their father. He gently laid his 12 year old baby sister in his vast bed then went over to his dresser and pulled out one of his old t-shirts and tossed it on the bed next to her. Careful not to wake her he untied her shoes and slipped her shorts off of her tossing them haphazardly to the floor. He gently pulled her t-shirt up and over her head then draped his long shirt over her slight frame. He tucked her under the covers then went into his bathroom and readied himself for bed. 

Angelus lay in bed next to his sister thinking as he often did what he would do in two years time. He would be 18 and off at college and his baby sister would be left here with that monster. He couldn't leave little 14 year old Drusilla here to be tormented and brutalized by their alcoholic father. He shuddered to think how far his father would actually go with her. Even Angelus had to admit his baby sister was growing up quickly and would be quite the woman. Her long dark hair fitted her lengthy pale frame perfectly. Her eyes were what really stood out. They were beautifully haunting and he saw the way his father looked at her at times. Angelus had done quite well shielding Dru from him thus far. He could only remember a handful of times that Dru had ever become the focal point of their father's attacks. Angelus remembered one time coming back from his friend William's house after spending the night. Dru was suppose to be spending the night at her friend Darla's house, but the sleepover had been canceled at the last minutes. Angelus vividly remembered finding the bruised and battered from of his eight year old sister. With out thinking Angelus had rushed her to the hospital. He remembered carrying her and running the whole way. Angelus was scared to the death because she wouldn't wake up. Angelus had received the beating of his life time once the child protective services were done with their investigation. Angelus himself had coached Dru on the story to feed the hospital staff as well as the police. He still remembered her trembling lips and tears cascading as she lied saying someone knocked on the door and that was the last thing she remembered. The investigation turned up nothing so the case was dropped. 

Angelus had vowed that he would never let any harm come to his sister again and he hadn't since. Angelus had taken every beating his father wished to mete out whether it was meant for him or his sister. Angelus figured he could talk his father in to sending her to boarding school, but then that would stop him from seeing her as well. Perhaps he could blackmail him into giving Angelus custody? He would figure something out he had two years after all and he was sure he could find some way to keep his father away from his sister. Angelus knew he would stop at nothing to keep his sister safe. 

_Two years later…_

A stoic Angelus and passive Drusilla stood out in the pouring rain watching as the casket was lowered into the ground. Business partners of Holtz were the only other guests to attend the small funeral. Once the funeral was completed both Angelus and Drusilla were brought into their late father's office they were never allowed to venture into. Angelus sat on the couch pulling his little sister down with him. Angelus kept a grip on her as if someone was going to rip her from his arms. Their father's lawyer, Rupert Giles, pulled the will out and looked it over for a few moments. "Let me start off by giving you both my condolences. I truly am sorry that you have had to endure yet another death of a parent at such young ages," Giles apologized staring at the unemotional faces of the children before him. Giles cleared his throat then began speaking again, "Well lets see your father's death was unexpected and he had not updated his will since the marriage to your mother. In that will your father left everything to your mother, however since she is not with us everything goes to you Angelus because you are the only one of age." Angelus looked at the man for several long seconds, "My sister what about my sister?" Giles not understanding what he meant, "Well of course it is yours, but you may give whatever you like to your sister." Angelus shook his head, "No I mean she is only 16 what happens to her?" Giles smiled understanding now what the boy meant, "Guardianship of Drusilla would fall to you, however if you do not wish to have custody there are other arrangements that could be made." Angelus pulled his sister impossibly closer to him, "I will take care of my sister." 

Angelus sold the house as quickly as possible. There were just to many bad memories with in those walls. All the good memories of their mother had vanished the day she died. Angelus let Drusilla pick the house they would buy. She found a small three bedroom two story house on the edge of town. Angelus and Drusilla started over fresh and ready to begin a new life. They no longer had to cower in fear of their father's return. Drusilla was lighter and happier and it showed. Angelus was very pleased with the way things had turned out. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Bloody hell Angelus my parent's have kicked me out again," William said falling into the couch. Angelus smiled at his friend, "We have the extra room your welcome to take it." William and Angelus had been best friends since they were 12 years old. William had moved to the states with his parent's the summer before the sixth grade school year had commenced. Angelus and William would do anything for each other and they both had done many things for the other that they would never do for another. Drusilla rushed down the stairs her long locks pulled into a loose ponytail. Her yellow sundress really showed off her womanly curves. William never remembered her looking so grown up before. He quickly swallowed the dry lump that had formed in his throat. "Angel can I please go to The Bronze tonight?," she pleaded with her older brother the phone cradled against her shoulder. Angelus' eyes narrowed and a frown played across his face. "You do not need to go to the Bronze," he stated flatly. Drusilla put on her best pout face sticking out her lower lip, "Please Angel I promise to be home by 11," she pleaded then saw the look on his face, "come on 10 then?" William chuckled at how over protective Angelus was when it came to his sister. "Come on Angelus let her go I was planning on stopping by there myself I got a date with Faith I'll check on her for you," William offered. Angelus looked between his friend and his sister wondering when they had gotten into cahoots with each other. Finally he relented, "Fine be home by 10:30." Drusilla squealed in delight then spoke into the phone, "I'll meet you there in an hour." Angelus watched as she turned to walk up the stairs, "Dru," he called after her waiting for her to turn around, "I mean it not a minute after 10:30." Drusilla rolled her eyes at her big brother, "I know I'll be home by 10:30."

William walked into the dark musky atmosphere of The Bronze. He scanned the crowed until he found the table where Dru and her friends were all seated. He had lied when he said he had a date with Faith. He didn't know why he had done it, but he found himself attracted to his best friend's little sister. He watched her for a long time as she laughed and joked with her friends. She was a sexy little thing and he wanted to dance with her badly. Slowly he made his way across the room to the table. "Hey ducks how you doing?," he asked Drusilla. Drusilla turned around blushing, "Don't call me that William please?" William chuckled at her embarrassment then reached for her hand. "Come dance with me," he said pulling her towards him. Dru looked at him confused, "Where's Faith?" William quickly lied, "She had to go home early and seeings how I promised Angelus I would check on you I thought you owed me a dance." Dru giggled at him and let him lead her out to the dance floor. They danced several dances then William commented that it was nearly half past ten and that he should get her home. Dru said goodbye to her friends then followed William out to his black Desoto. William didn't know what he was doing. She was 17 and he 20 so he didn't feel the age would be a problem, but he didn't know how Angelus would react if he tried to court his little sister.

William lay in his bed on the ground floor thinking of the girl upstairs. She was gorgeous and so womanly. He had never even noticed as more then his friend's little sister. The next morning he and Angelus were sitting watching TV in the living room. William wasn't really paying any attention to the TV nor his friend. "What's eating at you Will?," Angelus finally asked. William pulled himself out of his trance, "Huh sorry what?" Angelus laughed at his friend, "You met a new girl right?" William thought about it then shook his head yes, "Sort of." Angelus smirked at how well he could read his friend. "What happened to Faith?," Angelus asked curiously. Spike furrowed his brow trying to come up with a suitable lie, but fortunately Dru came bouncing down the stairs. "Angel, can I go to the mall?," she asked him perching herself easily on his lap. Drusilla new just how to play her older brother and she was quite the pro at it. "Who were you planning on going with?," he asked her. Angelus was quite protective of his little sister and he didn't really approve of all her friends. "Harmony," she stated simply, "Please Angel?" Drusilla took to begging as a look of utter discuss crossed his face. She knew he didn't really like Harmony, but she was a good friend to Drusilla. "Fine," he said pulling his wallet out and handing her a credit card, "but, be home by four." Dru quickly snapped the credit card from her brother and jumped off his lip planting a kiss upon his cheek before she left.

William watched the girl who was plaguing his dreams as of late bound up the stairs plastic in hand. Angelus watched his friend's gaze with interest. "So Will this new girl do I know her?," he asked curiously. William snapped out of his revere and looked at his friend, "Huh?" Angelus laughed at his friend and decided not to push the issue to far.


	4. Chapter 3

Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. So this story will eventually be Buffy/Angelus, but not for a really long time. I have a lot of story to go through before Buffy even get's into the story. So please keep reading and reviewing.

Chapter 3

William found himself finding every excuse he could to get close to the object of his affection. Angelus just figured he was being the over protective big brother type like himself. Drusilla was beginning to get quite annoyed by having not one, but two overbearing males scaring off potential dates. Angelus just chuckled at her look of annoyance at the two men sat across from Parker Abrams. "So what are you're intentions with Dru, here?," William drawled in his British accent. Parker put his hands up to ward off the hostility he was gathering from the two large men. "Intentions?," he squeaked, "I just thought we would go to dinner then the bronze. I promise not a minute past 11 sirs." William cracked a smile at how uncomfortable they were making the little whelp. Drusilla finally tired of the abuse of her date. "We're leaving now. Don't wait up," she said as she pulled Parker up and out of the chair he was sitting in.

Once the door slammed shut Angelus and William both turned towards each other busting into a fit of laughter. "She's gonna kill us mate," William remarked as he stood stretching his arms above his head. Angelus shook his head in agreement, "Yeah well she'll get over it." After several hours William made some excuse to go out not telling Angelus he was really going to check on Dru. He figured by now the movie would be over and they would be at the Bronze.

William did not like what he was seeing. Drusilla looked different. She seemed to be out of it. The little bastard Parker was grinning like he was about to get laid. William knew that grin. William had worn that grin many times himself. Cautiously he made his way over to where Dru sat alone. She was slowly nursing a drink, however her eyes looked droopy. He slid into a seat next to her and pulled the drink from her. "Hey what'd you do that for?," she drawled out slowly. William gently grabbed her chin and guided her face so he could look into her eyes. "What you drinking here sweet pea?," he asked as he sniffed then sipped the drink. It was just a plain coke. "Where's you're date?," he asked. Dru just shrugged her shoulders then pried her face out of his hand. She then laid her head down on the table. "It's so hot and the room won't stop spinning," she whispered as she closed her eyes. William knew she had been drugged. He spotted Parker and locked eyes with him. Parker's eyes flashed panic then he turned and began to run out of the club as fast as he could. William thought about running after him, but knew he needed to get Dru home.

William hoisted the girl up into his arms and began to carry her out of the dimly lit club. He couldn't believe he was able to carry the obviously drugged girl all the way out of the club and place her into his car without so much as a glance from anyone. He would be damned if she would be going back to the bronze anytime soon. William grabbed the seatbelt and buckled her in safely then looked up into her slumbering face. He gently pushed her hair out of her face and knew he had to have this girl and he would be damned the consequences. He would make her happy and Angelus wouldn't care as long as she was happy right? Finally he shut her door and made his way over to his side then started the car and drove towards home.

Angelus rushed to the door as soon as he saw William carrying his unconscious sister inside. "What the fuck happened?," he gritted out. William just ignored him and continued to carry her up the stairs and into her room. "She was bloody drugged by Parker," William finally revealed after shutting her door. Angelus took a few seconds to digest what he had just learned his eyes growing darker every second. "Don't worry the ponce didn't touch her," William reasoned as he leaned against the door to Dru's room. "Watch her," Angelus ordered as she swiftly turned and made his way down the stairs. "Bloody hell," William cursed as he opened her door and made his way over to her. He figured Angelus would only do what he would have done himself if it hadn't been for Dru being there.

William sat next to Dru for a long time wondering why this girl? Why his best friend's little sister? He remembered her always tagging along and Angelus always insisting she come with them on their hikes and such. She never complained she never whined. In the beginning he hadn't realized what their home life was like until Angelus began to get strange bruises here and there. He remembered he was never aloud to spend the night and Angelus only spent the night at his house once. However he finally got Dru to confess what was going on. He remembered how scared she had been to tell him. William never said anything to Angelus either. Once day out of the blue when Angelus was 17, he had been 16, Angelus had confessed. William offered as much comfort as he could.

Sighing William looked over his charge once more time. He grabbed a spare blanket from her closet and draped it over her before leaving. He went down stairs and anxiously awaited Angelus' return. William had just been dozing off when Angelus burst through the door. "Did you find him?," he asked groggily. Angelus shook his head yes, "Let's just say he won't be bothering my little sister again." William shook his head, "You better bloody hope the cops don't come here for you. You know the kid is only 17." Angelus smiled widely, "That's exactly why I hired the defensive lineman from the high school to do it for me. I just watched and there is no crime in that." William burst out laughing then stood to go to his room.

Drusilla awoke feeling groggy her head pounding. She couldn't remember anything. She quickly took in her surroundings seeing she was safe at home. She slowly sat up grabbing her head to stop the pounding. She hoped Angelus wasn't home when she came in last night. She couldn't remember anything and she didn't know if she was in trouble or not. Cautiously she ventured out into the hallway and made it safely in the bathroom. She quickly took a shower and dressed for the day before venturing downstairs. Both Angelus and William had been waiting for her in the kitchen. "Are you okay," the sang in chorus with each other. Drusilla just shook her head, "Why shouldn't I be?" Angelus shook his head, "You were drugged by that ass last night and if it hadn't been for Will you would probably have been raped." Drusilla's mouth hung open in shock at her brother's words. "I can't remember anything past showing up at the bronze," she confessed. Angelus was angry and upset that his sister had been in such a situation. He knew he would blow up at her so he just stood and left. "Will deal with her I have to go," he spat out as he walked out of the door.

Numbly Dru sat down on the vacated seat. Tears glistening in her eyes as the realization of what could have happened to her hit her. "Love don't cry," William said as he stood and walked over to her. Dru didn't say anything she just sat there staring at her hands as if they were the most important thing to her. William cautiously draped his arms around her and pulled her closer. "Love I would never let anything happen to you. Don't worry Parker won't be bothering you again," he whispered to her. Drusilla shook her head, "I'm gonna go lay down for a while."

William figured learning you were almost raped would be pretty hard to swallow. He also figured she was a virgin seeing as how she wasn't aloud to date until this year. Angelus never let her stay out to late or have more then a couple of dates a month. William figured when you spent eight years protecting someone that task wouldn't be easy to stop. Angelus' whole life was wrapped up in that little girl. He only cared for one person and that was Dru. William knew he was going to need to get Angelus to get his own social life if was ever going to have a shot with Dru.


	5. Chapter 4

I know it's been a real long time since an update, but I've been busy with RL and working on Wonderful Life? I hope you guys like the update and please keep reading and reviewing.

Chapter 4

Angelus and William both sat at the kitchen island playing cards and eating chips. They both jumped in their seats as the backdoor slammed. Soon Drusilla was standing in the doorway with her hand on her hips. "What did you do?," she screamed pointing at her brother. Angelus slowly sat his cards down and stared at Drusilla questioningly. "Don't pretend like you don't know what I'm talking about," she said seething in anger. Angelus stood from his chair, "Don't speak to me like that young lady now exactly what are you talking about?" Drusilla stared at her brother for several long seconds. "No boy will come near me because of you!," she screamed as she stepped towards him. Angelus struggled to hide a smile that dared to grace his face. "I only did what any brother would do for his little sister that was nearly raped," he said casually as he opened the refrigerator and pulled out a soda. Drusilla clenched and unclenched her fists before screaming out, "I hate you." She then turned and stormed up the stairs slamming her bedroom door behind her.

William let out a long whistle. "You really pissed her off," William commented as he stifled back a chuckle. Angelus stared towards the stairs then shrugged his shoulders. "She'll get over it. You want a soda?," he asked as he made his way back over to the island to finish their game. The two soon finished their game and began to clean up. "Mate are you gonna talk to her?," William asked as he spared a glance towards the stairs. Angelus shook his head, "No I've got things I have to do. Like I said she'll get over it." William shook his head then headed up the stairs. "What are you doing?," Angelus asked. William kept walking, "I'm gonna talk to the poor girl."

William knocked on Drusilla's door then patiently waited. "Go away Angelus!," Dru screamed through the closed door. "Pet it's me can I come in?," William asked hopefully. Surprisingly she opened the door then plopped back down on her bed burying her face into her pillow. William eased down next to her then hesitantly placed his hand on her back. "Love what happened at school today?," he asked his voice thick with concern. Dru fought back the sobs that threatened to spill out. "The whole school found out that Angel paid Ricky Altman to beat up Parker Abrams. No boy will come near me. Prom is only one month away and I won't have a date," she wailed out as she buried her face back into her pillow and began to sob. William returned his hand to her back and began to lovingly soothe her.

"Dru I would love to take you to the prom," William offered.

"Really?," she asked as she sat up.

"Yes really," he said.

"What about Faith and why would you want to go to a high school dance?," she asked disbelievingly.

"Love you're beautiful and you deserve to go. Now don't be mad at your brother any more he was only doing what he thought he had to do to protect you. You know he would never forgive himself if something ever happened to you. As for Faith we're not seeing each other any longer. What do you say we go get you a dress and me a tux," he offered as he stood from the bed.

Angelus was surprised when his sister and best friend left together. He figured William was just doing damage control so he decided to pull out his laptop and begin to work on his paper. William and Dru returned several hours later both with large garment bags in toe. "What have you two been doing?," Angelus asked with raised eyebrows. Dru glared at her brother then grabbed her bag and started for the stairs. "Good night William," Dru said then ascended the stairs without a word to her brother.

"I take it she's pissed at me?," Angelus asked.

"You take it right. Apparently no boy at school will talk to her or take her to the prom because of what you did," William said trying to hold the amusement out of his voice.

"I suppose you think this is funny?," Angelus asked.

"It would be if it weren't for how hurt Dru is, but I fixed everything. She said she would be mad at you for a while just to teach you a lesson," William revealed.

"And just how did you fix everything?," Angelus asked.

"I'm taking her to the prom. I'm exhausted goodnight mate," William said as he disappeared into his room.

Dru had been avoiding her brother for the better part of a week. She had taken to spending more time with William then she normally did. She found herself developing a school girl crush on her older brother's best friend. She had never really thought of William in that way, however the past week he had shown just how sweet and caring he truly was. Dru found herself looking forward to going to her prom with him. Angelus was beginning to get frustrated with his baby sister and planned to confront her on her behavior. Dru walked in the front door and immediately headed for the stairs. However, Angelus was not going to let this go on for another day.

"Dru come in here please," he called out from the living room.

"What," she said rudely as she stood with her hands on her hips.

"Drusilla cut the attitude and take a seat," Angelus said as he stood and motioned towards the couch.

"Can you get this over with I have homework," she said with a hint of annoyance.

"Drusilla I know you're angry with me for what I did and I can understand you're anger, but you've got to stop this. Like it or not I'm always going to be there to protect you and make sure nothing happens to you. I don't know what I would have done had he actually gotten to follow through with his plan. I admit that perhaps I over reacted and I am sorry that it has affected you're social life, but honestly sweetie you'll see within the next few months every one will forget. So can you please drop the attitude?," Angelus asked as he sat down across from Dru.

"I'm sorry I know I've been a little bit of a bitch, but I was and I am still angry with you. I forgive you Angel," she said as she stood and gave her brother a quick hug and kiss.

William waited downstairs anxiously for his date. Angelus walked in and sat down then chuckled. "What's so funny mate?," William asked as he glanced towards the stairs one more time. Angelus let out another chuckle, "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were excited about taking Dru to her prom." William sat down and thought about admitting his true feelings, but decided against it. "I'm excited for her and I'm glad that I get to be there to protect her," William half lied. William quickly stood as Dru made her way down the stairs. Drusilla's long locks were curled and pulled back off her face. The emerald green dress looked elegant against her pale skin. "You look gorgeous love," William told her as he stared at her. Dru smile then took the offered corsage. "You really do look beautiful," Angelus agreed as he kissed his sister lovingly on the crown of her head. William and Drusilla posed for several pictures before leaving for the prom.

William loved gliding around the dance floor with the dainty beauty he hoped would be his. By the end of the night he was wishing it could last longer. So instead of taking her straight home he took her to a 24 hour diner. "My curfew is midnight," Dru giggled as she realized where they were going. "I know love, but you're with me so I think Angelus will be fine with it," he reasoned as he parked and stepped out of the car. He made his way over to her side of the car and opened the door. He helped her out and they were soon giggling and laughing in the diner. It was nearly three in the morning before they made their way back to the house. William and Dru sat out in the car together. "I had fun William thank you for taking me," she said as she reached for the door handle to the car. William reached over and stopped her before she could leave. "You looked beautiful tonight," he told her as he leaned in a little closer. Dru smiled nervously, "Thank you." William leaned in a little more, but stopped searching her eyes for any hint that she didn't want a kiss. When he didn't see one he captured her lips with his own. Daringly he pushed his tongue into her mouth and began to kiss her feverishly. Finally he pulled away, but not to far. Dru closed her eyes and sighed as she leaned into the seat. "That was… I don't understand," she finally said. William smirked and kissed her again. "You're beautiful love and I want to take you out again, but it's late we'll talk about it later," he said then got out of the car.


	6. Chapter 5

Okay I know everyone is anxious for Buffy to enter the story, but it's not quite at that point yet. I felt that these chapters were necessary in order for later parts in the story to make sense. I promise you that Buffy will enter soon. Hopefully by the seventh chapter, but it may take a little longer. Well I hope you guys like this part. Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed it really helps me to get those. As always please keep reading and reviewing. Thanks.

Chapter 5

William stood grinning at the end of the aisle. Finally the music began to play that signaled the bride was coming. William sucked in his breath as his beauty made her appearance. He smiled at his best friend who was walking his love down the isle. Finally she was there and William could hardly contain his joy at the prospect of spending the rest of his life with his love. He nearly shouted out I do when it came time for him to proclaim his love for her. Finally he was able to life the veil and kiss her.

On the limo ride to the airport William remembered when he nearly thought they wouldn't be together. He remembered how after the prom he and Dru had begun to sneak around behind Angelus' back. William chuckled a little at the memory of Angelus when he discovered them making out in his car. The result had been William being kicked out and Dru being grounded. He chuckled even more at the memory of fiery Dru screaming in her brother's face when she screamed that she was 18 damn years old and she would do what she pleased. William had quickly procured an apartment that Dru moved into with him. It had taken nearly a year before Angelus would speak to him again. Dru snuggled up against her now husband. "What's so funny?," she asked. William kissed her quickly on the lips. "Nothing love I'm just so happy to have you," William breathed as he brought her into another kiss.

_One Year Later…_

Drusilla began to run around the kitchen readying everything. She wanted tonight to be perfect. Tonight was the night of their one year anniversary. She had the top of their wedding cake defrosting and was now putting the finishing touches on their dinner. Dru was even more excited to give William the exciting news. Dru finished setting the table then glanced at the clock. Only 15 minutes until he would be home from work. William had bounced around from job to job until he got into the real estate business. The couple was quite happy with the success he had shown. Drusilla had just finished college and was starting her first year as a TA in a first grade classroom. However, with the news she knew she would have to put that on hold.

William walked in the door smiling as he smelled the aroma of dinner. He quickly snuck into the kitchen to present her with her bouquet of white belladonna lilies. "You look gorgeous love," William said as he sat the bouquet down and pulled her into a sweet tantalizing kiss. Drusilla smiled widely then gestured toward the table. "I made dinner," she said as she went to sit down. However, William had other plans. "It looks and smells wonderful darling, but…" he said as he began to kiss her up her neck towards her lips. Drusilla obliged him only a moment before pulling away. "I worked really hard on this William," she said as she sat down. William smiled at her then sat down and enjoyed dinner with his wife.

Once the couple had finished dinner Dru brought out the cake. The couple sat together feeding each other cake from their wedding. "William I have something I need to tell you," Dru said as she sat her fork down. William sat his own fork down then looked up at his wife. "What is it love?," he asked frowning in concern. Dru could hardly contain her excitement, "I'm pregnant." William stood lifting Dru with him. He splayed his hand across her abdomen. "Your pregnant?," he asked breathlessly. Drusilla smiled then shook her head. William could hardly contain his excitement as he lifted his wife and carried her into their bedroom.

William rushed into the hospital corridor. He was so panicked he ran right into Angelus. "Where is she? Is she alright?," William blurted out quickly. Angelus looked down at his hands then looked up at William. "She's in recovery, but she lost the baby," Angelus choked out. William was sad that she lost the baby, but was more relieved that his wife was alright. "Can I see her?," William asked. Angelus shook his head yes then sat down in one of the seats. William rushed into his wife's room and paled at seeing her. She was so white, whiter then usual. She was asleep now, but evidence of the tears she had been crying broke his heart. William sat beside the bed and just held and kissed her. He was just glad that she was alright.

Nearly two years later and Drusilla was going into her third trimester. After the miscarriage she had suffered Dru had been in a serious bought of depression. William had to take off work to take care of her. Finally she brought herself out of it and now they were expecting a healthy baby boy. William lay next to his slumbering wife lazily tracing circles upon her expanding abdomen. He had been apprehensive when she had first told him she was pregnant six months ago. He had never wanted to see his love suffer depression again. However, he had put on the smiles and pretended to be happy until she got out of the woods. Now William was ecstatic that she would having their child.

William felt a familiar sense of dread as he made his way frantically through the hospital. She was only seven and a half months pregnant. It was too early for her to be giving birth yet. When he had gotten the call from his brother-in-law and best friend he had dropped everything and rushed to the hospital. He was in the middle of selling a million dollar house, but his wife and child came first. He made his way to the nurses station and frantically asked where his wife was. Finally he was dressed in scrubs and ready to go in. As soon as Dru saw him she reached out for him. "I'm here darling," he said as he kissed her sweaty forehead.

William became worried when the doctor pulled him into the hallway. "Mr. Wright we haven't told your wife yet, but the fetus has no heart beat. We were unable to perform an emergency c-section because your wife would have gone into shock. Unfortunately your wife will have to give birth to the fetus," the doctor explained as quickly as possible. William brought his hand up to his forehead and shook his head in disbelief. "Don't tell her, not yet anyways. I'll tell her afterwards. It'll be easier on her. We already lost one child," William explained distraughtly. The doctor nodded in understanding, "I truly am sorry." William made his way back into the room to be with his wife.

Williams' heart broke when his wife began to frantically ask why the baby wasn't crying. William motioned for the nurse to take the baby away. "Love you need to rest," William said trying to put off the inevitable. "William where are they taking him?," she asked as tears of grief began to spring forth in her eyes. William took several deep breaths before looking into his wife's eyes. "Love he… they were unable to… Dru honey I don't know how to say this…," he started to say, but his wife cut him off with her distraught shrieks. "No! William No! It's not fair! I want to see him," she screamed over and over again. She was so relentless that they doctors had to sedate her.

William hadn't wanted to do it. He had tried his hardest to care for her, but he wasn't qualified. She refused to take her medicine from him and he didn't have the heart to force her. The death of their second child had impacted her so greatly that she was now going crazy. Something inside her just broke. William had tried everything he could think of to get her better. He had suggested adopting a child, but that had enraged her so. He still remembered her screams of how inadequate she felt. This was his only hope Angelus told him. The doctors would be able to help her and he would be able to visit. He almost didn't do it when she began to wail that she would kill herself if he left her there. Angelus insisted the doctors would watch her closely and he could visit her in a week. Mournfully William got in his car and glanced at the hospital one more time before leaving.

William had barely slept all week. He had been tempted to take off work, but thought better of it. Why spend all day at home if his wife wasn't there? William had been waiting all week for Saturday to come. He merrily made his way through the stark white hallways until he found the visiting room. He watched Dru as she sat staring out one of the windows. William sauntered over to her carrying a bouquet of her favorite flower and gift bag. "Dru, sweetheart," he said as he sat down beside her. Dru looked over at him and smiled, "My William the stars told me you would visit." William smiled weakly at her then handed her the flowers, "I brought your favorite." Dru took them then inhaled their sickly sweet scent. She flashed him a quick smile then turned and began to look out the window. "What are you looking at love?," he asked. Dru pointed out towards the garden. "Look at all the children playing. There's my Charlie he's getting so big," she said as she giggled.

William had felt excited about his visit with his wife. He had hoped she would show some improvement, but no. She still insisted she saw their dead son everywhere. William left his wife with her gift of a leather bound journal and a disheartened mood. William feared his wife would never get better and she would spend the rest of her days in the drab hospital. Slowly he made his way home. What was the point of hurrying home when he would be greeted with nothing, but a cold home and empty bed.


	7. Chapter 6

This chapter is a little shorter then the rest, but it serves it's purpose. Buffy does make a cameo in this chapter, but not much of one. Hang in there guys I promise there will be some B/A in future chapters. Thanks for the reviews. As always please keep reading and reviewing.

Chapter 6

Every visit William made seemed to only further prove that his wife may never get better. However, William vowed that he would always have hope and he would never abandon her. Every Saturday William was there at 11 am and didn't leave until the end of visiting hours at 4 pm. Every Saturday he endured the heartbreaking display of his wife claiming that the son that had never taken a breath was right there with them. He often left the visits mournful and with hidden tears lurking close by.

Angelus had arranged to visit his sister on Wednesday evenings. He did not want to impede on Williams time with her. Not long after she was admitted he spoke to her doctor who agreed that for two hours on Wednesday evenings Angelus would be aloud to visit his younger sister. Angelus made his way down the hallway to find his sister sitting at the arts and crafts table. Next to her sat a petite blonde woman. He noticed her beauty right away and felt a pang of disappointment that she was a patient here.

"Drusilla why don't you make your husband something for his visit on Saturday," he heard the blonde woman say.

Dru's gaze wandered towards the window, "But I want to make something for Charlie."

The blonde woman shook her head sadly, "Drusilla now we've talked about this. You've made Charlie all sorts of things and I think your husband would really like it if you made something for him."

Dru's eyes flashed in recognition, "Charlie says I can make something for my William."

The woman smiled weakly, "Alright Drusilla well it's time for me to go now. I'll see you in tomorrow."

Angelus watched as she walked past him towards he exit. He figured he must have been wrong. She must work here or something. He made a mental note to come early the next time so he could perhaps talk to her. Angelus then smiled and made his way over to his sister. "Hey Dru what are you making?," he asked. Dru stared up at him, "Charlie wants me to make something for his daddy." Angelus nodded his head then reached up and patted Dru on hers.

Angelus' visit had finished so he made his way to the doctor's office. "Dr. Summers how are you?," he asked as he entered the man's large office. The doctor promptly stood and stuck out his hand, "I'm well and your self?" Angelus shook the doctor's hand, "I'm doing good." The doctor motioned for him to sit down so Angelus obliged.

"How is my sister doing?," he asked.

"Well since we changed her medication she hasn't had any violent outbursts," the doctor began to explain.

"I noticed that she still sees Charlie," Angelus said.

"Mr. Donovan, unfortunately I just don't see your sister improving. Perhaps with time she may prove me wrong, but she just seems to prefer to live in a world of her own making," the doctor explained.

"There's nothing you can do?," he asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry Mr. Donovan, but I've tried everything," Dr. Summers promised.

Angelus stood to leave, but stopped short of the door. "One more thing Dr. Summers. Who was the blonde woman I saw with Dru?," he asked. The doctor shrugged, "Was she a patient?" Angelus shook his head no. "I thought maybe she worked here, but she was dressed in jeans and t-shirt. She told Dru she would be back tomorrow," Angelus offered as help to aide the doctor. Dr. Summers stood and walked over to his book shelf and took a picture off of it. "This her?," he asked and smiled when Angelus shook his head yes. "My daughter, Buffy, she comes for a few hours Monday thru Friday to help with the patients. She's taken a special liking to Dru," Dr. Summers explained. Angelus smiled then said goodbye before turning and leaving.

*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*

William felt a familiar sense of déjà vu as he made his way through the hospital corridor. He had received a call from the hospital stating that Dru had had another violent outburst. He had tried to get them to say more, but they stated he needed to come to the hospital. William made his way to the nurses station and frantically asked about his wife. He was directed to the ICU where the doctor met him.

"Mr. Wright?," an unfamiliar man who appeared to be a doctor asked.

"Yes that's me now where's my wife? Is she alright?," he asked desperately.

"Mr. Wright your wife somehow got a hold of a pair of scissors at the clinic she was in. She stabbed herself repeatedly. We've got her in surgery now. Someone will be with you as soon as we know anything substantial," the doctor explained to the distraught man.

"She what?… how?… No she would never… Oh my God how could this happen," William began to break down.

*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*

William numbly took the offered box. Her funeral had been a week ago. He had gone to the clinic to pick up his wife's personal effects. The nurse smiled weakly as she handed the man the box. This had to be the worst part of her job. "I'm sorry for you loss sir," she said sadly as she turned to walk away. William was almost out of the building when he heard someone yelling, "Wait! Wait!." William stopped and turned to see a small blonde woman running up to him.

"You're Drusilla's husband right?," she asked breathlessly.

"Yes I am… I mean was," he said nearly breaking down again.

"She made this for you, but well… she never got a chance to give it to you," she said sadly.

William took the offered paper and managed a small smile, "Thank you."

"I'm really sorry. She was a lovely woman," the small blonde said before turning and walking away.

*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*

The box had been sitting there for nearly a month. Every time he had started to go towards he broke down crying. He wasn't ready to face it. If he didn't look through the box he could pretend she was still there alive. Slowly he stood and walked towards it. He had to do this. He had to make himself do this. Slowly he took the lid off and began to pull things out. There was a photo of them on their wedding day. A few other photos of them and some of Angelus. Lots of artwork that was apparently meant for Charlie. Then he found the leather bound journal he had given her on his first visit with her. He opened it and flicked through several pages to see that she had used it. A few silent tears made their way down his face before he shut the book and set it on the table. He couldn't deal with that right now.

*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*

Every day he would sit and stare at the book. The book that was filled with words his wife had written. It had been sitting there for weeks and he had yet to open it since the first day he found it. Finally he took it and picked it up. He sat back on the couch and took several steadying breaths. He opened it and began to read the first page. William was only able to read a few pages before he broke down crying. The pages were filled with how miserable she was and how all she wanted to do was go home with him. He should have kept her with him. Perhaps she wouldn't have killed herself if she had been with him.

It took him a week before he was able to read more. He continued this pattern for many weeks until he finally read something so horrible. He was shocked when he read the pages. His first thought was to jump up and exact immediate revenge on behalf of his wife. However on the way to do just that he began to think that something more devious needed to be done. Instead of a simple plan of revenge a complex, twisted, and dark reprisal would be carried out on behalf of his wife.


	8. Chapter 7

Angelus pulled up to his best friends house. William hadn't answered any of his phone calls in several weeks. He really hadn't heard from him since the funeral. He stepped out of the car and started walking to the front door, but stopped suddenly. He paused and looked at the for sale sign hammered into the front lawn. He could understand why he would want to be rid of the house, but he couldn't understand why his only best friend would shut him out of his life. Reaching the front door he rapped loudly. He waited for several long moments, but there was no answer. He knocked once more and waited, but still there was no answer. Sighing he pulled out the spare key he had been given not long after the house had been purchased. Pushing the door open he slowly entered the house. "William… Will?" he called out as he walked through the dark house. There were several boxes laying about along with empty bottles of scotch and rum.

Angelus let out a deep sigh. His sister's death had affected him deeply as well. He had spent nearly his whole life caring for and protecting his younger sister only to have tragedy befall her. While nearly everyday he thought of his sister and it pained him deeply he was slowly starting to come to terms with it. He would never tell William, but he thought it better that she was gone now. Every visit to his sister tore him up inside. He couldn't stand to see her so broken and delusional. Towards the end she had really started to spout out some truly demented things. He preferred to remember her as she was when she first married Will. She was so happy and bright and that is how he chose to remember her.

Angelus continued to search through the house looking for William. Finally he found him upstairs in what was supposed to be the baby's room nursing on a bottle of jack. There were several empty boxes sitting in the middle of the room. William sat tears streaming down his face as he thought about would could have been. Angelus leaned on the door frame watching for several long minutes. William would pick up an item then start crying all over again. He couldn't bring himself to pack up the room his wife has painstakingly designed every detail of. She had just finished it two weeks before the stillbirth had occurred. Finally Angelus couldn't watch his friend break down any longer.

"William?" he questioned as he stepped into the room.

"Angelus, sorry I just…" he started to speak but trailed of and began to wipe the tears from his face.

"So you're selling the house then?" Angelus asked.

"Yes I can't do it anymore. Live in these walls with reminders of her every where," he explained as he stood and took a swig of the jack in his hand.

"Wish you would have told me. I could have helped. Where are you moving too?" he asked.

"Away… far far away," is all he said as he walked past Angelus and down the stairs.

"So that's it then? You're just going to sell the house then leave and never look back?" Angelus spat out angrily.

"It's my life mate and I will do as I damn well please," William incensed matching Angelus anger.

"Damn it Will! Do you think this is what she would want for you? For you to be closed off and angry? It's been nearly a year have you talked to anyone Will? A psychiatrist or something," Angelus tried to reason with the man.

"Don't start with me peaches! I'm leaving the country next month and I don't want to talk about her," William yelled back angrily.

"Your leaving the country? Where are you going?," he asked.

"I don't know somewhere… anywhere," he said sadly.

"Well I've been trying to reach you for months. It's regarding Dru's estate," Angelus revealed.

"Estate? What are you talking about she had nothing… It was all yours," William argued.

"No after our father… died… everything did go to me, but I set up considerable trusts for her," he explained.

"She never told me that. Claimed it was all yours are saying she was hiding it from me?" he asked incredulously not believing she would do something like that.

"Well kind of after she moved in with you I offered to release them to her and she said no because you wanted to prove you could care for her. She was so proud of you getting your real estate license," he explained.

"I see… so now what?," he asked not understanding where the conversation was going.

"Well Dru and I had discussed that after the baby was born the money was going to go in his name, but… Well anyways I think she would want you to have the money," Angelus explained further.

"If that's what you think … here, here's my lawyers card you can discuss it all with him. I'd like to be alone now," Will said as he thrust a business card at his friend.

_One Year Later…_

William sat on his porch overlooking the city. Slowly he nursed a glass of scotch as he thought of what was to come. His plan was working better than he ever thought it would. The money that Angelus had so generously given him a year earlier had helped move his plan along considerably. He still kept in touch with the poofter by phone once a month. He had no idea that his best friend had been that rich. His lawyer had called him several weeks after the encounter with Angelus to tell him he now had five million dollars and they needed to set up some arrangements. He never told Angelus, but all the money he had earned as one of the top realtors had been squandered away and that was why he was selling the house. He'd immediately took the house off the market and returned all the belongings to their rightful place. The house now sat there merely as a shrine to his old life.

"Spike, word is the feds are closing in on the shipment going through Naco," a large man told his boss.

"Call the team and have them double and go through Douglass then and find out who's tipping the God damn feds off now!," William bellowed out.

"Yes sir, we are working on that as we speak," the man said as he turned and left.

At 25 William, or Spike, as he was known now was one of the largest drug lords in Columbia. He had taken the five million he started with and quickly doubled then tripled it. Not one of his American friends or contacts even suspected something like this could be happening. He moved all his monies to an offshore account except what he kept on hand. He owned a large mansion on hill over looking the city of Bogota. He also employed extensive staff who he ruled with fear. He was above the law here since most of them were on his payroll as well. Pretty much as long as he kept a steady stream of revenue coming into Bogota no one cared what he did or how he did it.

Buffy Summers was now 18 years old and preparing to go off to college. She could not wait until fall so she could begin her life. She has already been excepted to NYU and couldn't wait to begin her college career. Never mind that she still didn't know what she wanted to do. She figured she would get her general ed out of the way then she could decide what she wanted to major in. She was soon pulled out of her thoughts by her mother calling her name. She bounded down the stairs and saw both her mother and father sitting at the table. Uh oh she thought this is either going to be really bad news or really good news she was hoping for the latter.

"What's up guys?," she asked quizzically.

"Well we know this is your last summer before college and we were thinking you could spend it with us," her mother started.

"Okay… so what does this entail?," she asked a little guarded.

"Well I was able to get some time off work and your mother and I thought we could go to Costa Rica. The three of us kind of a last bonding before you head off to college and forget all about us," her father said smiling hopefully.

"Costa Rica? Seriously?," she asked excitedly.

"Yes seriously… for three weeks. So is that a yes?," her mother asked.

"Well duh… like you know I've always wanted to go to Costa Rica. Oh my gosh you guys are the best," she said as she hugged both her parents then squealed with delight.

"We leave in two weeks… I'm sure that is enough time for you and your mother to go shopping for some vacation clothes," her father said.

"Thank you thank you thank you," she said as she ran up the stairs to call her best friend and tell her the exciting news.

The phone began to ring loudly through out the large bedroom. Lazily Spike reached over and picked up the phone. "Hello?," he said into the receiver.

"Sir I think I have some news you're really going to like…

TBC


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N****: **Okay after this chapter we are going to start getting into the dark stuff... not for the weak stomached. Buffy/Angel won't happen for some time now. Buffy will be in the rest of the chapters, however.

Buffy was excited as they pulled up to the large hotel. She jumped out of the taxi as soon as it stopped at the large double doors. Soon her mom and dad were standing with her as a bellhop came to them wheeling a baggage cart. Her dad paid the taxi driver and the man quickly unloaded their bags on to the cart. "Well lets go check in and get unpacked," Hank said as they walked into the massive hotel. Finally they were all checked in and heading upstairs to their room. The bellhop dutifully followed them up in the elevator and to the room.

"Wow dad this room is amazing," Buffy said as she walked through the large suite.

"I'm glad you like it sweetheart. We figured you'd want your own space so we got a suite," he explained as he opened a few doors to find the rooms.

"Look at this view Hank, I bet it will beautiful at night," Joyce remarked as she looked out the large window.

"Buffy I believe this is your room and honey we're on this side," Hank said as he started unloading the bags.

Buffy grabbed her bags and went into her room. She took her clothes out of her bags and put them away. She poked her head out of the door, "I'm going to grab a quick shower and get all this travel grim off of me." Her mother smiled and nodded at her. Soon Buffy was all clean and dressed and came out of her room.

"Ah Buffy your done. We thought we could do a family dinner tonight down in the restaurant," Hank said as he grabbed the keys to the room.

"Sounds great dad," Buffy said as she grabbed her shoes and slipped them on.

"Here this is your key and don't lose it… and when your not with us keep your cell phone on you," Hank instructed worriedly.

"Don't worry dad I'll be fine. Tomorrow I'm just going to chill by the pool and work on my tan," Buffy said trying to ease her father's fears.

"Alright I'm ready now dear," Joyce said as she walked out of the room.

"Same for you honey. Here is your key and keep your cell phone on you," Hank said before they headed down to dinner.

Buffy had been having a blast all week. She hadn't really ventured from the hotel. They had a wonderful pool as well as a few shops and small cafés. She'd met a few tourists and they were planning on going to a club that evening. She still had to discuss it with her parents, but she didn't think they'd freak on her. Next week they had several things planned to do as a family and she wanted to do some things on her own as well. Her mother had met one of the girls she was going with already.

Spike was very pleased with the turn of events. He had never dreamed it would be this easy to get his plan started. It wouldn't be much longer until he would be able to get his revenge. He had several people working on this for quite sometime and it seemed like finally things were going to get rolling.

"Sir, it looks like it will be tonight," the large muscled man said.

"Tonight?," he questioned happily.

"Yes sir, I've been in contact with Eve and she says its all go for tonight," the man reiterated.

"Excellent, tell her anything she needs I will get it for her… and Gunn please ready a room for our guest," he ordered.

"Yes sir," Gunn said as he exited the room.

After a lengthy discussion with her parents Buffy had finally convinced them to let her go. She would keep her cell phone on her and call and check in. She also promised to be back by midnight. She gave them each a big hug and kiss before bounding off to her room to ready for the evening. She was meeting her new friends down in the lobby at eight. Finally she was ready to go out. She said her goodbyes and made her way down to the lobby where she met up with her friends. They all took off in a taxi towards the downtown section of San Jose, Costa Rica.

Currently Buffy was on the dance floor dancing sexily to the music. Bodies were gyrating every where around her. The music blared and the lights flickered. She paid no attention to anyone around her just the beat of the music and movement of her body. She heard her name being yelled over the music. It was her friend, Lisa, she was motioning for her to follow her. She smiled then followed her off the floor taking her cell out of her pocket in the process to check the time. Nearly 10 pm she better step outside and call and check in real quick.

"This club is getting lame, lets go to a different one," Lisa hollered over the music.

"Okay I need to call and check in any ways," Buffy said as she followed Lisa out of the club.

As soon as they were out of the club Buffy dialed her parent's hotel room. On the second ring her mom picked up the phone.

"Hey mom it's me just checking in," she said into the phone.

"Are you being safe?," her mom asked concerned.

"Yes mom we are just leaving a club and going to a different one," Buffy explained.

"Okay don't forget to be back by midnight," her mom reminded her.

"Yes mom I know I have money put back for a taxi," Buffy said exasperatedly.

"Alright dear I love you and be safe," her mom warned.

"Love you mom, the taxis here I've gotta go," Buffy said as she hung up the phone.

Her new friends rolled their eyes at her as she got into the taxi. Buffy blushed then shrugged her shoulders. One of the girls told the driver where to go then they were off. Soon they were pulling up to another club ready to dance the night away. "I'm going to get us some drinks," Lisa said as she made her way to the bar. Buffy and the remaining two girls found a table and waited. Lisa returned to the table with drinks in hand and passed them about. Buffy took a sip then squeaked out, "Is there alcohol in this?" The other three girls chuckled at her. "We're in Costa Rica… you only have to be 18 to drink here," one of the girls offered. Buffy almost said no, but figured this was a once in a lifetime opportunity.

The girls had soon finished their drinks and were out on the dance floor. Soon several men spotted the quartet on the floor and made there way to them. They began gyrating to the rhythm of the music. Buffy began to feel hot and like the room was spinning. She grabbed onto Lisa to steady herself. "Are you alright?" the girl called over the loud music. Buffy shook her head no as she grabbed onto Lisa with both hands to steady herself. Lisa lead Buffy off the dance floor and back to their table. "Sit here I'll get you some water," Lisa said as she walked toward the bar. Soon she was back with the water and Buffy was sitting with her elbows propped up on the table and her head resting in her hands.

"Wow you only had one drink," Lisa chuckled as she handed Buffy the water.

"Thanks," Buffy said as she sipped the water.

"Are you going to be okay?," Lisa asked resting one hand on Buffy's shoulder comfortingly.

"I think I want to go back to the hotel. My head is killing me," Buffy said as she tried to stand.

"Alright sit here a minute. I'm going to go outside and call a cab then I'll take you back," Lisa assured her.

Lisa came back inside to the table to find the other two tourists sitting with Buffy. "The cab should be here soon. I'm going to take her back to the hotel," Lisa told the two girls as she helped Buffy up and they walked out the door together. The two girls went back out to the dance floor. Soon Lisa was back on the dance floor with them. "I thought you were taking her to the hotel?," one of the girls asked over the music. "She said she didn't want to ruin my night and she would be fine," Lisa yelled back. The three girls didn't give Buffy Summers another thought as they continued their night of fun.

Joyce had meant to stay up and wait for her daughter to arrive, but had fallen asleep not long after her daughter had called to check in. Soon the sun was shining in on her and roused her from her slumber. She stood and stretched her limbs before stowing towards her daughter's room. She figured she would want to sleep in, but she still just wanted to check in on her. Opening the door she found the bed still made and no Buffy. "Hank! Hank!," she yelled frantically as she made her way back to the room.

"Hank Buffy she's not here," Joyce said frantically as she ran into the room.

"What? She probably went down to breakfast," Hank reasoned.

"No her bed is made. I don't think she ever made it back last night," Joyce said.

"Call her cell," Hank said as he got out of the bed.

Joyce picked up the phone and called Buffy's cell phone. It rang and rang until her voicemail picked up. "Buffy, sweetheart, it's your mom. Please call or come to the hotel right away. I love you," she said as she hung up the phone. Joyce paced worriedly then called again and again leaving voicemail after voicemail. As the hours droned on Joyce began to get hysterical. Imagining all the awful things that could have bestowed her. Hank went down to the hotel front desk to do some investigating of his own.

"Excuse me, but my daughter went out with a few girls form the hotel last night. I believe American and one was named Lisa," Hank began to explain.

"Yes yes I know who you speak of," the woman said.

"She didn't return last night and we can't get a hold her do you know where I can find Lisa?," he asked hopefully.

"She is probably by the pool, but I will leave a message in her room to get in touch with you Mr. Summers," the woman ensured him.

"Thank you very much," he said as he walked toward the pool.

Slowly he walked around the pool asking everyone he saw if they knew a Lisa or where she was. "I'm Lisa a girl said as she walked out of the pool." Hank sighed in relief as he walked over to the girl.

"My daughter, Buffy Summers, went out with you last night and still hasn't returned," Hank started.

"I put her in a Taxi back to the hotel myself," Lisa said with her brows furrowed.

"By herself?," he questioned.

"Yes sir, she started to feel sick a little before 11 and I was going to go with her, but she insisted I stay," Lisa explained.

"I see she was feeling ill?" he asked.

"Yes sir, we were dancing and all of a sudden she said she didn't feel well. I took her back to the table and got her some water. She said she wanted to go back to the hotel" Lisa explained further.

"You haven't heard anything from her? We've been calling her cell all morning and she's not answering," Hank asked her.

"No sir, but if I hear anything I'll be sure to let you know," the girl assured him.

"Thank you for your time," he said as walked back into the hotel.

Making his way back up to his room he had a feeling of dread wash over him. It wasn't like Buffy to just disappear. He would go upstairs to his room and see if Joyce had heard anything at all from Buffy. If they hadn't heard anything they would be calling the authorities.

TBC... Please review...


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Thanks to all who have been reading and reviewing. Please not that this chapter does contain a graphic rape scene. You have been warned.

Buffy woke to a pounding headache. She brought her hands up to her head and groaned in pain. She rapidly blinked her eyes then prepared to sit up. She wondered how much trouble she was in with her parents. The last thing she remembered was arriving at the second club. Finally she sat up and opened her eyes. Immediately panic began to set in. Quickly she stood from the bed she had been lying on and begin to survey the room. It didn't appear to be a hotel room as she looked around the room. There were three doors and she quickly checked them all. The first door was a bathroom, the second locked, and the third a closet. She was locked in an unfamiliar room and was really beginning to panic. Frantically she searched her pockets for her cell phone, but it was nowhere to be found. Refusing to give up she began to search the room for a way out. Pulling back the curtains revealed two windows with bars over them. Damn it!, she thought as she peered out the windows. Even if she could get out of the windows they looked to be pretty high and she could see nothing but foliage. Going to the locked door she began to beat on it repeatedly. She kicked and pulled and tried everything she could, but there was no way she could get out.

Spike chuckled at the monitors as he watched the blonde captive vainly try to get out of the room. He watched in interest as she seemed to finally give up on the locked door. Now she seemed to be searching the room for something. Slowly she opened the drawers of the nightstands, but found nothing. She searched the dresser to find nothing and the same thing turned up in the closet. Opening the bathroom she found nothing but a few toiletries. She seemed to finally give up and curled up on the bed and begin to sob. Picking up the phone he dialed the kitchen, "Bring some lunch for our guest." It had taken a day for the girl to arrive. They'd given her some pretty powerful sedatives and she'd been sleeping for another day after she arrived.

Buffy was startled as the door opened. She quickly jumped from the bed and dashed towards the door, but it was too late. A tray of food had been deposited on the dresser by the door and the door had been shut and locked again. Buffy picked up the plate off the tray and sniffed it. She took the fork and moved the food around a bit inspecting it. It seemed to be normal and she didn't realize how hungry she was until the smell of the food had hit her. She took a tiny bite chewing it then swallowing it down. Soon she had devoured the plate and was drinking the glass of milk down. She began to pace a million unanswered questions swirling through her head. Why was she here? How did she get here? Who brought her here?

It had been two days since Buffy Summers had vanished from a night club in Costa Rica. Hank and Joyce Summers were beyond distraught. They were working with both the local authorities and the American Embassy, but there were just no leads. The last person to see Buffy, Lisa, had been interviewed by both parties. She couldn't remember the name of the taxi that had taken Buffy. The authorities revealed that even if she could remember it probably wouldn't do much to help the case. Taxis just weren't regulated like they were in the US. Pictures of Buffy Summers adorned the newspapers as well as the news. Hank and Joyce held a press conference begging for anybody who had any information to contact the authorities. They reached out to the taxi cab driver to please come and talk to the authorities with any information he may have. Of course in American every news station was talking about the American girl who was missing in Costa Rica. Joyce was hoping that something would turn up that would lead them to her daughter.

Buffy had been locked in the same room for hours. She had alternated from pounding on the door while screaming to crying on the bed in complete frustration several times. Currently she had tired herself out was beginning to drift off from exhaustion. This is what Spike had been waiting for. He watched as her body stilled on the bed. He would wait an hour or so then go in.

Buffy was startled awake by a noise. She opened her eyes and sat up in the bed. " 'bout time you woke up," was all the man said as he stood at the end of the bed. Buffy scrambled to the head of the bed then darted her eyes to the door and back to the man. Several times she looked at the door then back at them man. Calculating whether she could make it or not.

"Don't bother, it's locked" he said casually as he stepped towards her.

"Wh… what do you want?," she asked as she scrambled off the bed putting the bed between herself and the man.

"You," was all he offered her as he dryly chuckled.

"My parents they have money… they'll pay you," she pleaded as she stepped back putting more distance between her and the man.

"You are right there lass they will pay and so will you," he said as he jumped over the bed.

Screaming she tried to run from him, but there was no where to go. He grabbed a hold of her and threw her on the bed. Soon he was on top of her lifting her shirt up. Buffy tried to stop him, but he was much stronger than her. He didn't bother taking the shirt completely off, but used it tangled in her arms to keep her arms pinned down with one hand. He sat on her legs to keep them from moving as he unbuttoned then unzipped her pants. Buffy tried to kick and buck him off of her, but it was no use. She screamed for him to stop over and over again. It seemed that her pleas fell on deaf ears. He quickly unbuttoned and unzipped his own pants before moving body off hers so he could work her pants off. Her kicking actually aiding him in getting her pants completely off. He ripped her under ware and bra off.

Snickering to himself he finally started to work his own pants off. Buffy managed to kick him off her as he was trying to wriggle his pants down. Spike cursed as she ran to the bathroom and shut the door. He finished taking his clothes off before approaching the door. "There's no lock," he said as he grabbed the handle and pushed the door. It moved, but she was sitting in front of the door. He pushed harder and she fought with all her might to keep the door between her and the mad man who was bent on raping her. Giving the hardest shove he could he was able to get the door open enough for him to fit inside. Buffy broke down in uncontrollable sobs as he grabbed her up ripping her shirt off her in the process. "Why are you doing this?," she cried. He chose not to answer her.

Spike threw her on the bed. Buffy kicked at him making contact on his lower left rib. In anger Spike reared his hand back and slapped her hard across the face. Buffy's hands immediately flew up to shield her face. He took the opportunity to grab them and pin her wrists above her head with one hand. "We can do this the hard way or the easy way. Either way we're doing this," he growled at her an inch form her face. Buffy quit struggling and screwed her eyes shut as his free hand began to maul her tender flesh. Spike began to claw at her breasts then down her abdomen to the prize that awaited him. He took one finger and rubbed it up her slit. She was dry as a bone. While he wanted to hurt her he didn't want to hurt himself in the process. He gave her a warning look as he let go of her hands.

Spike gave her one long languid lick up her slit. Buffy tensed and new tears began to fall from her emerald pools. Her hands searched for something to grab. Both hands twisted themselves in the comforter she lay upon. Her body began to wrack with sobs as he continued to feast on her. Finally he was satisfied that she was wet enough for his entrance. He climbed up to her and pushed her legs apart. He lifted each one resting them on his back. He wanted her to feel like she was participating in her rape. He pried her hands from the comforter and placed one on his back and the other on his shoulder. Each time he moved she cried harder. She couldn't believe this was happening. Positioning himself at her entrance he began to push into her. She was extremely tight and he couldn't believe it when he hit a barrier. He smiled slyly as he pushed hard into her. Buffy instinctively squeezed onto what she was holding, which happened to be her rapist. She shrieked in pain as he continued his assault. His continual onslaught continued until finally he stilled and shot his seed inside her. He lifted off of her and stood by the bed grabbing his clothes. Buffy curled up in the fetal position and cried her little eyes out. Spike slowly dressed as he watched her a small smile of satisfaction glinting across his face. "There's some clothes in the closet now, not that you'll be needing them much," he said as he walked out the door locking it behind him.

Buffy didn't move for a long time. She lay there crying wishing she was with her parents. She wanted her mom to hold her and tell her everything was going to be okay. Finally she couldn't cry anymore and she made her way to the closet. She grabbed some clothes then went to the bathroom. She needed to scrub his touch from her. She turned the water on as hot as she could stand it then stood under the spray for a long time. Fresh tears emerged as she began to scrub her skin trying to purge his touch from her. After nearly an hour in the shower she reluctantly turned the water off only because it was cooling. She dried off then slipped on flannel pants and long sleeved shirt. She exited the bathroom to find a fresh tray of food for her on the dresser. She glanced at it then grabbed the glass of milk and took it to the bathroom with her. She dumped it out then rinsed the glass and filled it with cool water. She made her way to the bed slid under the blankets and cried herself to sleep.

**TBC...**

Let me know what you guys think...


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: **This chapter serves more as a move it along some details that needed to be entered in order to move the story along. I know quite a few people were not happy with the last chapter, but it was needed to get where I need the story to be. There will not be any more rape scenes, but there will be mentions of rape as well as flashbacks later in the story. Please read and review.

It had been three months since their daughter had disappeared in Costa Rica. Reluctantly they had went back home after the first month. However, Joyce had made two trips back to Costa Rica searching for her daughter. They were planning another trip and Hank was planning on going as well. They couldn't fathom that their daughter was gone and no one seemed to know where she could be. The Costa Rican authorities tried to tell Joyce to give up hope. She was gone and she would probably never see her again. Joyce would hear none of it and would continue the search herself.

Angelus had not been able to locate his friend since he sold his house. It had been over a year since Angelus had seen William. He felt it was his duty to take care of his friend. He remember the last time he saw him he was so lost and despondent. He decided it was time to hire a professional to search for his friend. Picking up the phone he dialed a friend of his deciding he was going to get to the bottom of this. If his sister were here she would want him to do all he could to make sure his friend was alright.

Buffy tossed and turned in the bed. Her naked body entwined in the sheets. Bruises in different stages of healing adorned her body. She earned her last beating when she tried to escape. He'd taken her clothes and shoes and hid them away from her. Her sleep was often plagued with nightmares of ordeal in the clutches of such a wicked man. In the beginning she had begged and pleaded with him to stop. She'd asked him why over and over again. He never answered and just insisted that she deserved it. She'd fought in the beginning as well. However, as the days turned to weeks that turned to months she seemed to be giving up. Her only attempt at escaping had been thwarted two weeks ago and all her hope had vanished with it.

Buffy awoke with a start her heart beating rapidly her breathing shallow. She drew the blanket up around her and closed her eyes and gave out a long sigh. While the beatings and rapes were awful it was the look in his eyes that truly frightened her. He was sadistic and he took true pleasure in what he did to her. She had quit fighting him and it had lessened her pain significantly. She resolved that if she ever got a chance to escape, alive or in death, she would take it.

William, or Spike as he was now known sat taking an important phone call. He was busy trying to secure a large shipment of cocaine into the US. Then he had several business meetings today. Regretfully he didn't think he would be visiting his captive today. As soon as he was off the phone he called down to the kitchen and told them to feed her in his room. He sat writing down some figures when suddenly his cell phone rang. He furrowed his brow as he looked at the display. Only one person had this number and that was his business partner in the states. He flipped it open and said hello.

"Hello?," he said guardedly.

"William thank goodness I've been looking for you for ages," Angelus breathed out.

"Angelus? That you mate?," he asked.

"Yes I've been looking for you for over a year. You can't just disappear on someone like that," Angelus admonished.

"Sorry mate, I just couldn't deal with life," he tried to explain.

"Where are you? All I could find was this cell number," Angelus asked.

"Columbia and how did you find this number?," he asked curiously.

"I hired a private detective," he said smugly, "What are you doing in Columbia?," he asked.

"Living life mate," William said."I've been meaning to take a vacation what do you say I come for a visit next month?," Angelus asked.

"Sure mate give me your email and send you the specifics and I've got to go to a business meeting so I'll be off," William said.

William quickly jotted down the email address then said this goodbyes. He glanced at the watch on his wrist then stood and left his office. He needed to be downtown in less than a half an hour.

Buffy was startled when one of the guards walked in with a tray of food. He set it down on the table by the balcony then stood with his arms crossed. Her captor had not been amused by her hunger strike a month earlier. She wrapped the sheet around her tightly then walked over to the table. Quickly she ate her food so the guard could take the tray and leave. While no one else here had touched her they still unnerved her greatly. He had moved her from her original room to his not too long ago. He'd been busy lately and hadn't been staying in the room as much. She was grateful for whatever was keeping him away. She turned the TV on after the guard had left and sat and watched. She wasn't in the mood to watch TV, but it was something to keep her from being in her thoughts.

Spike sauntered into the room starling Buffy. She quickly jumped from her seat and scrambled to the other side of the room. Spike grabbed the remote and shut the TV off. He snickered at the girl as she cowered at the far side of the room. He tossed the bag in his hand on the bed. "Some clothes for ya," he said as he walked into the bathroom. Slowly Buffy made her way to the bed keeping her eyes on the bathroom door. She heard the water turn on. She waited several long minutes before she finally pulled out some clothes. She sighed happily as she let the sheet drop and quickly dressed in a pair of sweats and a t-shirt.

Spike came out of the bathroom and cast a glance at the girl who was now dressed and cowering by the bed. He was tempted to change his flight and stay a little longer and give her a proper goodbye. Shaking the thought from his head he took a few steps toward the girl. He couldn't risk messing this deal up he needed to go now. "I'll be off for a few days. The guards will feed you," he said before turning and leaving the room. As soon as the door shut she let out the breath she had been holding. He would be gone for a few days and she couldn't help but let a small smile creep across her face.


End file.
